staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: "Kolorowe lato" oraz film prod. kanadyjskiej z serii "Ramona" (6) 10.00 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 11.15 "Świat roślin": "Niebezpieczne rośliny" - film dok. prod. czechosłowackiej 11.50 "Łoś" - film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Znak orła" (2) - serial prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Cyrk Humberto" (5) - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Wakacje Bolka i Lolka", "Bajki Bolka i Lolka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 21.00 Tylko w Jedynce - program publicystyczny 22.15 Telemuzak - magazyn muzyki rozrywkowej 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Wezwanie - program o pracy policji 23.25 Siódemka w Jedynce "Maestro" (2) - Siedemnasty wiek, Monteverdi 0.20 Poezja na dobranoc 0.25 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie": "Drapieżnik" -serial animowany prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 Teleklinika doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego. Kondycja fizyczna - to zdrowie 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Moja modlitwa 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30"Cudowne lata": "To jakaś pomyłka" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie (odpowiedzi przesyłać pod adresem: Boite postale 1416/1000 Bruxelles/Belgique 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 19.30 Neptun TV przedstawia "Kazik" 20.00 Wielki sport - Moto Max 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Faceci nie do zdarcia" - film kryminalny prod. USA zawierający dużo muzyki rapowej 23.10 "Gen. Władysław Anders" - film dok. 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 8.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 8.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 DifFrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Last Convertible — miniserial (cz. 3 ost.) 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker — serial sensacyjny 24.00 Outer Limits — serial s-f 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Triatlon 9.30 Maraton na Syberii 10.30 Wyścigi Indu, Brooktyn, Michigan 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000 Hockenheim 13.00 Golf, Reit im Winkel 13.30 Międzynarodowy rajd Ulsteru 14.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Tenis, turniej juniorów 16.30 Tenis, Puchar Volvo, finały mężczyzn z Los Angeles 18.00 Golf PGA, Puchar BMW 19.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 19.30 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 20.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe, Czecho-Słowacja 20.30 Rajd argentyński 21.30 Boks Top Rank 23.00 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Tajlandii 1.30 Wyścigi kolarskie MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone's Beach Party 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania z artystami 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 ChiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwą — telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drcker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Blus Tornado — wł. film s-f, 1990 22.00 Explosiv — dyskusja telewizyjna 23.00 Prawo i porządek — pilot nowego 22-odcinkowego serialu USA, 1990-91 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Vorsicht Kamera 9.30 Hallo Heino! 10.20 Die Sannerin von St. Kathrein 12.00 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial film. po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glucksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Capricorn One (Koziorożec 1) — film fab. USA 22.20 Tod eines Callboys (A Touch of Scandal) film fab. USA, 1984 23.55 Wiadomości 24.00 MacGyver 0.50 Auf der Flucht — serial krym. USA Rai Uno 6:50–9:00 Poranek wakacyjny 7:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Chateauvallon – serial 10:05 Macario – historia komika 11:30 Zakazano tańczyć – serial 12:00 Totolotek 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Fantomas 70 – komedia kryminalna, 1965, reż. Andre Hunebelle, wyk. Louis de Funes 15:45 Big! – wakacyjny program dla dzieci 17:05 Pies taty – serial 17:55 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Blue Jeans – serial 18:40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Świat Quark – wydanie specjalne 21:55 Gdzieśkolwiek jest jeśliś jest… – film polski, 1988, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi 23:40 Oto RAI UNO 00:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:25 Od dwunastej do trzeciej – film